Acetaminophen (USAN) or paracetamol (INN) (chemically known as N-(4-hydroxyphenyl)acetamide) is an antipyretic and analgesic commonly used to manage fever of any etiology, minor and severe pains (including post-operative pain) and a variety of aches. Acetaminophen is well tolerated and lacks many of the undesired effects of other analgesics, such as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) or types of cyclooxygenase (COX) inhibitors (e.g., stomach lining irritation, adverse effects on platelets and renal function, fetal ductus aiterious closure complications and Reye's syndrome)
Acetaminophen has also been shown to be effective in protecting tissues from ischemic damage (i.e. damage caused by ischemia as well as reperfusion that follows ischemia). In guinea pigs, acetaminophen was recently found to decrease apoptosis in myocytes, which were subjected to low-flow global myocardial ischemia for 30 minutes followed by 60 minutes of reperfusion (See Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol 293: H3348-H3355, 2007). In another study, acetaminophen was found to inhibit both lipid peroxidation and superoxide anion generation, resulting in retained structural integrity of the rat hippocampus insulted with quinolinic acid in a cerebral ischemia model (See Metabolic Brain Disease 21 (2-3): 180-190, 2006). As with its analgesic applications, an impoliant element of the treatment of ischemic diseases with acetaminophen is the speed at which therapeutic intervention and peak therapeutic blood concentration occurs.
Opioids have gained widespread use in the clinical setting (for example, to control post-operative pain) due to their excellent analgesic properties and onset of action. However, the use of certain opioids is often accompanied by significant adverse side effects (e.g., respiratory depression, biliary spasm, constipation, sedation, addiction and abuse potential and post-operative nausea and vomiting, etc.) which make them less desirable. The alternative use of NSAIDs, however, impairs blood clotting (in addition to the side effects previously mentioned), which is highly undesirable in post-operative settings which require active wound healing and blood clotting. Due to the undesirable qualities of certain NSAIDs, COX inhibitors, and. opioids, particularly in certain clinical settings, there has been a need to develop effective formulations of acetaminophen.
Parenteral formulations of acetaminophen (e.g., intravenous formulations) would be particularly useful in clinical settings. Compared to oral formulations, an acetaminophen parenteral dosage form, such as intravenous bolus or subcutaneous injection, would have various therapeutic advantages. For instance, parenteral acetaminophen may have relatively faster onset of action and ease of administration in settings such as post surgical recovery and trauma. Additionally, as the acetaminophen has a relatively sholi half-life (about 2 hours; see Goodman and Gillman's The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics 10th ed, McGraw-Hill 2001, p 704), parenterally-administered acetaminophen may be provided at a lower dosage than oral acetaminophen, since much of the orally-administered acetaminophen is cleared from the body before reaching peak blood concentrations.
Despite a desire for an acetaminophen dosage foam suitable for parenteral administration, development of effective therapeutic acetaminophen beyond oral dosage forms has been limited. A major harrier to developing a parenteral dosage form has been acetaminophen's low water solubility (about 1.3 g per 100 mL). To address acetaminophen's inherent solubility, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,410 discloses a novel water soluble phosphate derivative of acetaminophen (4-acetamidophenyl dihydrogen phosphate), which has a reported water solubility of 50 g per 100 mL of water. However, this acetaminophen derivative is reportedly not readily amenable to chemical and/or enzymatic hydrolysis and thus riot amenable to clinical use) as it requires alkaline phosphatase and about 15 hours in vitro to yield the desired acetaminophen drug from the derivative (see Chemical and Pharmaceutical Bulletin 29 (2): 577-580, 1981). Other phosphate-containing prodrugs have been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,322,410; 5,985,856; 6,204,257; 6,451,776; 6,872,838; and 7,244,718; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/999,660 (US2008/0318905), filed Dec. 5, 2007.
An ester prodrug of acetaminophen, Propacetarnol® (4-acetamidophenyl 2-(diethylamino)acetate) was developed in Europe and was later shown to have an inferior local tolerance profile when compared to acetaminophen (90% vs 52%, British Journal of Anaesthesia 94 (5): 642-648, 2005; 49% vs 0%, Anesthesia and Analgesia 101; 90-96, 2005). Another acetaminophen product marketed in Europe, Perfalgan®, is a large-volume (100-mL) intravenous formulation of acetaminophen for infusion over a relatively long period (about 15 minutes). These products are not optimal clinical solutions either because of their tolerance profile or administration requirements.
Thus, there is still a clear need for improved acetaminophen type drugs, such as an acetaminophen prodrug, which are suitable for small-volume parenteral administration.
The disclosures of all publications, patents, patent applications and other references referred to herein are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.